


stan twitter is crazy

by amazemerlinmagi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Experimental Style, K-pop References, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mixed Media, Multimedia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Outsider, Randomness, Social Media, Twitter, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazemerlinmagi/pseuds/amazemerlinmagi
Summary: SM soloist Taeyong gets a hot bodyguard.Stan Twitter proceeds to lose their minds.Warning: very random. but actually has a plot (after a few chapters)
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Repository: Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517134) by [gadaursan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadaursan/pseuds/gadaursan). 



> I am experimenting with work skins, but am very inexperienced and there are bugs I am aware of but don't know how to fix (like why the replying to @ only turns blue occasionally) so if you have advice, feel free to share.
> 
> (I'm using a workskin because I just need some darn color. Also much more fun if I'm actively being challenged and defeated by stuff.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't really figure out what is wrong with the replying to tag and why the usernames aren't blue but I'll eventually figure it out. Enjoy!

kindly step on me  
@taeyongpretty

ummmmm,,, pls kindly tell me who this fine employee of taeyong is??

❤ 3382 1:37 PM - August 22, 2020

564 people are talking about this

milkyd  
@chaostyong

replying to @taeyongpretty

I dub thee bodyguard-nim

❤ 2K 1:39 AM - August 22, 2020

243 people are talking about this

lovely:)  
@tyongsmile

replying to @taeyongpretty

,,,side profile,,,fskghss

❤ 52 2:05 AM - August 22, 2020

2 people are talking about this

dgkhffu  
@althyucksun

replying to @taeyongpretty

bodyguard-nim is nice and all but i need names. namesss people. socials. instagram? twitter? tiktok?? he looks like an eboy to me

❤ 873 2:12 AM - August 22, 2020

46 people are talking about this

weeabookstan  
@tyonglefty

replying to @althyucksun

I found his instagram!! It's @johnnyjsuh.

❤ 1K 2:34 AM - August 22, 2020

492 people are talking about this

weeabookstan  
@tyonglefty

replying to @tyonglefty

so his name is johnny huh... fitting. i like the sound of eboy johnny

❤ 28 2:38 AM - August 22, 2020

0 people are talking about this

kindly step on me  
@taeyongpretty

did I start a cult...? why do we all have the same profile pic?

❤ 678 3:03 PM - August 22, 2020

126 people are talking about this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I used gadaursan's Tweet Builder (https://ktddaeng.github.io/AO3TweetBuilder/) to help set up the tweets. It's really just a crack fic because I just wanted to watch a stan Twitter fic and make people lose their minds. 
> 
> I feel like it would actually be plausible given that stan Twitter loses their minds at every hot guy. Also, I've seen cults on Twitter where they all have the same profile picture and it's pretty funny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter. No really plot significant. Oh, there is a plot. Well, as much plot as a stan twitter crackfic can have. The next chapter probably will just feature confused Johnny as to why he suddenly has people asking if he's an eboy.

Eppy  
@WATERMELONtY

I've noticed there are a lot of people with the same profile pic lately. I don't recognize them. Are they a new idol?

❤ 4 10:51 PM - August 23, 2020

1 person is talking about this

lovely:)  
@tyongsmile

replying to  @WATERMELONtY

oh not to worry. that's just bodyguard-nim

❤ 1 10:55 PM - August 23, 2020

1 person is talking about this

Eppy  
@WATERMELONtY

replying to  @tyongsmile

Bodyguard-nim? Is that even the proper use of that honorific?

❤ 2 10:56 PM - August 23, 2020

1 person is talking about this

lovely:)  
@tyongsmile

replying to  @WATERMELONtY

probably not

❤ 1 10:56 PM - August 23, 2020

1 person is talking about this

Eppy  
@WATERMELONtY

replying to  @tyongsmile

Well okay. But you didn't answer the question? Is he, I'm assuming they're a he, an actual bodyguard? Or is that some sort of stage name?

❤ 2 10:57 PM - August 23, 2020

1 person is talking about this

lovely:)  
@tyongsmile

replying to  @WATERMELONtY

no ofc not. who would have bodyguard as their stage name? that's just stupid

❤ 1 10:58 PM - August 23, 2020

1 person is talking about this

Eppy  
@WATERMELONtY

replying to  @tyongsmile

I agree. But you never know. Bad stage names seem to be a running theme in K-pop. The8, Dino, RM being Rap Monster. I also never really liked the name D.O. 

❤ 5 10:59 PM - August 23, 2020

1 person is talking about this

lovely:)  
@tyongsmile

replying to  @WATERMELONtY

pfft. you didnt have to come at seventeen like that. i almost forgot minghao is named The8. i mean its unique but still... 

❤ 2 10:59 PM - August 23, 2020

1 person is talking about this

lovely:)  
@tyongsmile

replying to  @WATERMELONtY

also bodyguard-nim deserves our utmost respect

❤ 2 10:59 PM - August 23, 2020

1 person is talking about this

dgkhffu  
@althyucksun

replying to  @WATERMELONtY

Sarah!!! stop trolling the guy. they're clearly struggling. Bodyguard-nim is the name to Taeyong's bodyguard aka Johnny Suh. He's on instagram too

❤ 2 11:00 PM - August 23, 2020

1 person is talking about this

Eppy  
@WATERMELONtY

replying to  @althyucksun

Thank you! You seem quite nice. Hmm, Taeyong's bodyguard. Can't believe I missed that.

❤ 1 11:02 PM - August 23, 2020

1 person is talking about this

lovely:)  
@tyongsmile

replying to  @WATERMELONtY

same

❤ 0 11:03 PM - August 23, 2020

1 person is talking about this

dgkhffu  
@althyucksun

replying to  @tyongsmile

sarah...

❤ 2 11:00 PM - August 23, 2020

0 people are talking about this


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny being confused. Stan Twitter regrets what they have done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The replying to @[insert username] is still being wonky. I figured out Kakao Talk! (https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038993) Probably going to be used more. I've never used it much in real life so I'm going to be experimenting. If you have anything you'd like to see in the fic or want me to use your username.

← Taeyong  
  
Do you have any idea why I suddendly have people in my Instagram comments asking if I'm an "eboy"?   
3:30  
  
Taeyong   
no of course not  
  
No the question was for courtesy's sake. You obviously know why.   
3:32  
  
Taeyong   
Ok fine. Some person posted a pic of you on Twitter and people think you're hot  
  
  
...seriously?   
3:35  
  
Taeyong   
Yep  
  
Taeyong   
they don't know what you're really like  
  
  
well at least they're not wrong   
3:36  
  
Taeyong   
wow and you're modest too  
  
  
Taeyong   
serious talk is it bothering you? because my manager says it's good for pr  
  
  
  
no it's not bothering me   
3:37  
  
just was confusing   
3:37  
  
Taeyong   
ok well have to go back to practicing  
  
  
  
thanks bye   
3:38

* * *

weeabookstan  
@tyonglefty

I come bearing news of our new overlord aka bodyguard-nim aka Johnny Suh. Turns out he's American.

❤ 1K 6:06 AM - August 24, 2020

194 people are talking about this

milkyd  
@chaostyong

replying to @tyonglefty

well this is awkward...

❤ 23 6:08 AM - August 24, 2020

12 people are talking about this

weeabookstan  
@tyonglefty

replying to @chaostyong

why?

❤ 43 6:09 AM - August 24, 2020

2 people are talking about this

milkyd  
@chaostyong

replying to @tyonglefty

That means he understands what's going on in his instagram comments...

❤ 582 6:10 AM - August 24, 2020

47 people are talking about this

weeabookstan  
@tyonglefty

replying to @chaostyong

NOT THE INSTAGRAM COMMENTS!!!

❤ 192 6:10 AM - August 24, 2020

11 people are talking about this

Eppy  
@WATERMELONtY

replying to  @chaostyong

What's wrong with the Instagram comments?

❤ 79 6:13 AM - August 24, 2020

3 people are talking about this

dgkhffu  
@althyucksun

replying to @WATERMELONtY

oh its you. umm,,, its better if you dont know...

❤ 3 6:14 AM - August 24, 2020

0 people are talking about this

milkyd  
@chaostyong

replying to @WATERMELONtY

it's like my name. Chaos.

❤ 89 6:16 AM - August 24, 2020

4 people are talking about this

johnnyjsuh **28535** likes  
**johnnyjsuh** at the gym View all 274 comments March 27, 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He has abs. You can imagine the thirst comments... You can even see the real-life thirst comments:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B-PO3H0FfGy/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really plot-relevant. I just remember that twitter account (@kpophappenings_) and I was like: "this is definitely something that would get submitted there" so I included it.
> 
> The next chapter is going to get more into the background of Johnny and his famous friends as twitter does some more sleuthing/internet stalking.

BEST THING THAT HAPPENED IN KPOP  
@bestthingsinkpop

when that kpop boy's bodyguard got noticed and kpop twitter proceeded to lose their mind

❤ 11.1K 3:31 PM - August 26, 2020

1448 people are talking about this

lotte ◡̈  
@searendiepity

replying to @bestthingsinkpop

OMG i actually know this one

❤ 3 3:34 PM - August 26, 2020

0 people are talking about this

lila⁷  
@choisoobincheek

replying to @bestthingsinkpop

BODYGUARD-NIM!!

❤ 22 3:34 PM - August 26, 2020

2 person is talking about this

rose  
@evrlastingtyong

replying to @choisoobincheek

actually it's johnny

❤ 4 3:37 PM - August 26, 2020

0 people are talking about this

stram not by the moon  
@chillkstan

replying to @choisoobincheek

Who's bodyguard-nim?

❤ 1 3:37 PM - August 26, 2020

1 person is talking about this

kindly step on me  
@taeyongpretty

replying to @chillkstan

a god

❤ 67 3:38 PM - August 26, 2020

3 people are talking about this

stram not by the moon   
@chillkstan

replying to @taeyongpretty

Sorry I'm catholic

❤ 145 3:39 PM - August 26, 2020

14 people are talking about this

kindly step on me   
@taeyongpretty

replying to @chillkstan

im-

❤ 5 3:40 PM - August 26, 2020

0 people are talking about this

* * *

cyan ^_^  
@worldwebeau

YOU have a crush on Johnny Suh 

❤ 1K 4:15 PM - August 26, 2020

56 people are talking about this

lovely:)  
@tyongsmile

replying to  @worldwebeau

he's so fine. and for WHat?

❤ 32 4:38 PM - August 26, 2020

0 people are talking about this


	5. Chapter 5

**From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia**

**Lee Tae-yong ([Korean](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Korean_language): 이태용), professionally known by the mononym Taeyong, is a South Korean rapper, singer, songwriter, and model. On August 21, 2017, he released his debut EP, Beyond The Clouds. ** **[Continue biography]**

**Born -** July 1, 1995 (age 25)

**Residence -** South Korea

Contents: [hide]

  1. Career



1.1 2012-2017: Pre-Debut

1.2 Career Beginnings

1.3 Rising Popularity and Runway Debut

2\. Awards and Achievements

3\. Other Ventures

3.1 Philanthropy

3.2 Endorsements 

4\. Discography 

5\. Filmography 

6\. Concerts

7\. References

8\. External Links

* * *

weeabookstan  
@tyonglefty

I have unlocked John's tragic backstory

❤ 36 8:13 PM - August 26, 2020

13 people are talking about this

kindly step on me  
@tyonglefty

replying to @tyonglefty

wait what? John? bodyguard-nim? explain

❤ 34 8:15 PM - August 27, 2020

3 people are talking about this

weeabookstan  
@tyonglefty

johnny aka bodyguard-nim was supposed to debut in exo

❤ 1K 8:15 PM - August 12, 2017

929 people are talking about this

ari☁️  
@delight_flower

replying to @tyonglefty

sjgkshfkskf

❤ 6 8:15 PM - August 26, 2020

0 people are talking about this

.  
@osehcuddly

replying to @tyonglefty

REALLY???

❤ 2 8:16 PM - August 26, 2020

0 people are talking about this

yong Mina  
@yongsunshine

replying to @tyonglefty

THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING

❤ 24 8:17 PM - August 26, 2020

1 person is talking about this

#Delight in Sehun  
@milkycandy

replying to @tyonglefty

i mean he has the looks for it. but what about the talent?

❤ 32 8:20 PM - August 26, 2020

3 people are talking about this

weeabookstan  
@tyonglefty

replying to @milkycandy

being attractive is a talent (jkjk). but he definetly had the talent. he was apparently thisss close to debuting with them

❤ 259 8:22 PM - August 26, 2020

63 people are talking about this

#Delight in Sehun  
@milkycandy

replying to @tyonglefty

wait but why didn't he? also i need proof. we need proof

❤ 45 8:24 PM - August 26, 2020

19 people are talking about this

weeabookstan  
@milkycandy

replying to @tyonglefty

who knows? all i found was a picture of him practicing with them

❤ 13K 8:26 PM - August 26, 2020

2K people are talking about this

lila⁷  
@choisoobincheek

replying to @tyonglefty

umm is that really him...? he looks...different

❤ 23 8:27 PM - August 26, 2020

0 people are talking about this

Eppy  
@WATERMELONtY

Unfortunate hairstyle

❤ 167 8:31 PM - August 26, 2020

19 people are talking about this

weeabookstan  
@tyonglefty

replying to @choisoobincheek

yep that's really him. and I have a few more pictures but I'm going to be milking this for all the clout that it's worth

❤ 158 8:39 PM - August 26, 2020

21 people are talking about this

lila⁷  
@choisoobincheek

replying to @tyonglefty

well at least your honest... if you find more information tell us.

❤ 32 8:42 PM - August 26, 2020

3 people are talking about this

rose  
@evrlastingtyong

that johnny dude has a lot more depth than I realized... i am now very interested

❤ 72 8:52 PM - August 26, 2020

2 people are talking about this


End file.
